Archive of Our Own
by CrowNoYami
Summary: When Sam found Gabriel looking through his web history, he believed the archangel would shun him, not give him everything he everything wanted.


**Author's Note:** This is once again a combination of the Gabriel Monthly Challenge and my Gabriel Bingo Card. Side note: There is a bit of wincest bashing in this, I want to point out that I have no problem with it, in fact, I've written it… it's just how I think Sam would react in the situation.

Prompts Used:

Gabriel Bingo - Sam Writes Fanfiction

GMC (Romantic Rendezvous) - Dialogue: "You thought you didn't have a chance with me? You're completely wrong."

GMC Wheel of Romance - A Trip to Paris

**~This has been edited by QueenOfHearts**

**Archive of Our Own**

There were very few habits that Sam was ashamed of. While he would have the occasional drink, he left smoking and drugs behind years ago. He didn't party, didn't hook up with every pretty face he saw, and even his porn collection was moderate. The one thing that he allowed himself to indulge in was fanfiction. It had started when he was drugged and married to Becky. Though he had eventually broken free of the fangirl's influence they had spent hours browsing fanfiction, Becky even reading some of the stuff she had written.

Wincest didn't appeal to him; while he could understand from some of the points that his former wife had made why people would think so, even the knowledge that there was work out there of him and Dean together made his skin crawl. Destiel was interesting, and so long as he kept to Teen rated stories, he could enjoy watching Dean and Castiel stumble over each other through the eyes of someone else.

Then he discovered Sabriel. At first, Sam had thought that Chuck managed to see how affected he was by the archangel and had reread Tall Tales and Mystery Spot to make sure that there was nothing in the books that revealed his attraction to The Trickster. There wasn't much, but apparently it was enough for some people to see the signs Sam hoped his brother had missed. As time went on and there were more interactions between him and the archangel, Sam found himself addicted to the stories he could find about him and Gabriel together.

It was the only place that Sam felt he could picture them together. It had been his own personal hell having Gabriel around since he returned from the Other World. Now that he was back to his full power the archangel was also back to his former self, making jokes and teasing at every turn. It was maddening. Every time Sam turned around Gabriel was doing something that would make his heart flutter, those whiskey eyes capturing Sam and never letting him go.

He had tried everything to get Gabriel out of his system, not wanting the archangel to pick up on what he was feeling. Nothing worked, nothing except letting himself get lost in worlds where they were a couple, where Gabriel wasn't put off from Sam's past and embraced him as he was. It was a fantasy that the hunter couldn't shake, one that he knew would be his downfall.

Nothing could have prepared him for Gabriel finding out. It had been just like any other day. Sam had finished his run and was passing by the library to get to the showers when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. At any other time, Sam wouldn't have thought twice about Gabriel being in the library, nor would he stop to watch the archangel in case Gabriel caught on to what he was doing.

It was his laptop Gabriel was surfing through, and while Sam had thought that he locked it and closed the story he had been reading the day before, he couldn't be sure. Fear climbed from his stomach up to his throat as Gabriel clicked on something, a soft gasp of surprise escaping him while Sam stood there. When the archangel looked up, there was something in his whiskey eyes that Sam hadn't seen before, though he was unable to place it.

"You know I was expecting porn on this thing, never thought that it would be porn _stories_ … featuring us."

Sam closed his eyes, holding back the groan that wanted to escape. This was what he had been trying to avoid with anyone, much less the object of his affections. In a second Sam felt more than saw Gabriel move. Opening his eyes, Sam was met with golden ones which were looking up at him, Gabriel's signature smirk nowhere in sight while the archangel closed in on Sam's personal space.

"Sam, why didn't you say anything?"

Sam tried to look away, but Gabriel reached forward and laid his hand on Sam's cheek to keep his head turn toward him. "I didn't want to be laughed at. I'm not an idiot, Gabriel. We both know what I've done, what I've been through. While you probably wouldn't have minded a roll in the hay, but it wasn't… it's not what I want from you."

There was a moment when Gabriel didn't stay anything, though he didn't remove his hand from Sam's cheek. "**You thought you didn't have a chance with me?"** asked the archangel, his eyes locked with Sam's who felt his heartbeat quicken. As Gabriel leaned forward, Sam felt his breath catch in his throat, the archangel's lips less than an inch away. **"You're completely wrong."**

Sam should have expected the kiss, but somehow it took him by surprise as Gabriel closed the distance between them. Wrapping his arms around the smaller man, Sam tried to memorize how Gabriel felt against him, how he smelt and tasted. All too soon the archangel pulled back, and Sam wanted nothing more than to drag him back into another kiss. "I think, Samster, that you should go get cleaned up and put something nice on."

A peck to his lips was the only warning Sam had before Gabriel disappeared. Standing there in the entranceway to the library Sam took a moment to breathe before turning and continuing to his original destination of the shower. If he was lucky, what Gabriel was implying could happen. Though the archangel liked to pull pranks, Sam couldn't picture the man playing with someone's emotions. For the first time, he had hope that they could build something together.

An hour later found Sam searching the archangel out. Sam dressed in a pair of his FBI pants along with one of his few dress shirts. He had forgone a tie and grabbed a matching jacket. He wanted to impress Gabriel, but he doubted the man required him to be in a three-piece suit. Entering the kitchen, Sam spotted his archangel, and the second he saw him it took his breath away.

Unlike the typical jeans and t-shirt, Gabriel was dressed to impress. His red shirt looked terrific against his skin, his jacket hanging loosely on his frame, but the pants he chose clung to him, enhancing his firm backside and making him seem a bit taller than usual. Licking his dry lips, Sam cleared his throat and waited for Gabriel turn to face him, those eyes catching his own.

"Well don't you clean up nice. You ready to go?"

"And where exactly are we going?" asked Sam, a soft smile on his face while he waited for Gabriel to answer. The shorter man swaggered up to him, grabbing Sam's hand and holding it in his own. "Where else would I take you, Samshine? To the city of love!"

With a snap Sam found himself outside and judging by his surroundings and _The Louvre_, Gabriel had flown them to Paris. Unable to help the gasp of wonder, Sam looked to his date and didn't hesitate to pull the man into a kiss, uncaring who saw them on the street. When Sam pulled back, he was met with the grinning face of his soon-to-be lover.

"You know, the fanfics don't get it right," commented Sam, his lips brushing against Gabriel's while he spoke. "You don't taste like candy; it's far sweeter than that." Pressing his lips against Gabriel's again, Sam enjoyed having the archangel pressed against him. Holding his angel close Sam couldn't help being thankful for a curious archangel and a site called Archive of Our Own.

**P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I****'m reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.**


End file.
